


Naked

by alexisriversong



Series: Maritombola 2018 [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, Possessive Behavior, it's all Mark Gatiss fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Mark Gatiss poses naked for a queer photo exhibition. How he get's there and what happens after.





	1. Accepting the offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what happens in my head, I don't want to intrude in anyone's privacy. This is just my fantasy.

He read the email for the hundredth time since receiving it and sighed. What should he do? He could simply accept and let them take a picture of himself in one of his suits or he could… no he couldn’t. Could he?

“What’s bothering you love?” asked Ian coming up behind him and reading the email over his shoulder. He hummed. “Are you thinking about going naked? That’s what’s got you worried? You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. It’s pretty clear. You can go wearing pajamas or a rainbow colored t-shirt if you want. It won’t make a difference”

“I know” he said sighing again.

“Then what?”

“It’s been a while since I did something like this. I’d love to pose naked. Not that I think many people would like that, but it’s my choice”

“I think people’d love to see you naked. I love to see you naked”

“You see me with the eyes of love. You don’t count”

“Excuse me. I’m the only one that counts here!” he said pouting and crossing his arms in front of himself.

Laughing a bit about his husband’s antics, Mark sighed and stood up to hug Ian, who had turned his back to him in affronted silence. “You are right love, you are the only one that counts. If you say I am sexy naked I trust you”

Smiling at his victory, Ian turned and hugged Mark back, lifting his face for a kiss on the lips. “You surely are sexy. Naked, dressed, half-dressed… In every way. So… You go and do that photo set dressed or naked, I don’t care, but no one touches you here, only me” he said cupping his cock through the other’s trousers, making Mark moan at the touch and go half hard.

“Don’t worry darling. That’s yours”

“Good. Got to rush. See you later!” he said pressing another kiss on Mark’s lips, grabbing his jacket and leaving. Mark was left there, in the middle of their living room, half hard and with the lingering taste of his husband’s lips on his. He was going to go crazy.

He sat at the table and opened up a blank email to accept the photo set. He was going to pose naked. It was going to be fun.


	2. Photo shoot day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the Maritombola by Lande di Fandom and it's for the prompt: 18-Fuchsia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do update my WIP's sometimes...

It was the day of the photo set. He had gone to the studio in the morning, met with the photographer, chatted with other people who were there for his same reason and then had let the make-up artist do his magic.

In the end they had decided to take some shots dressed and some naked with only dress shoes, socks and a watch on. The pictures were incredibly cool and only a little bit sexy considering he was naked in them. Or so he thought.

That day, he went home incredibly satisfied. The photoset was great, everyone was kind and no one was unprofessional.

When he got home though, he was not expecting to find his husband waiting for him naked on their bed.

“Welcome home darling” purred Ian from the soft nest of sheets and pillows he was draped on.

“Well… hello...” he licked his lips and noticed the absence of the dogs with a wicked smile “to what do I owe this really nice welcome my love?” he asked slowly removing his jacket.

“You have been away all day, exposing your gorgeous body to everyone. I thought we might want to have some alone time”

“Want to stake your claim?” teased Mark half-heartedly.

Ian growled and began crawling towards him. Mark had just finished removing his pants and stood there in just his boxers and socks. Ian grabbed the underwear and tugged them down until his husband glorious erection stood proud in front of him.

“You are mine” he tackled his husband and dragged him down on the bed together with him, their naked bodies tangling on the sheets until Mark was under Ian and he could push his arms up and hold him down.

“Yours” whined the actor while baring his neck. Ian smiled. He had to suppress the urge to mark his husband’s beautiful skin since he had received that email but now, he could mark him however he wanted.

He immediately started working on a hickey on his collarbone, invisible if he wore a t-shirt but he would know it was there. He then kept marking him up  all over until he was moaning and thrusting his hips up, desperate for more.

The problem arose when he looked down his husbands body and…

“Are those fuchsia socks?”

Mark, still in the haze of excitement, took one moment to notice his husband’s attention had been caught by his socks. Why was he even wearing them still?

“Please, darling, tell me you didn’t do the photo-shoot with those on”

The sexiness of the moment faded away for the moment. Mark was trying to wrap his head around the fact that sexy times had been interrupted by his damn socks.

“Of course not! They had clothes for me to do the shooting in”

“That’s a relief. Why are you wearing them again? I thought I had conveniently lost them in the laundry”

“That was on purpose? I loved those socks! I bought them again after they got lost!”

“Of course you did” sighed Ian. He looked down his husband’s body and frowned at the damned socks. “Me or them Mark. Throw those out and we can keep going. I can see you are still interested”

“Who wouldn’t. You are still naked” muttered Mark with a sigh while he removed his beloved fuchsia socks. “I hate you” he said while throwing them in the trash.

“No, you don’t. And this proves it” teased Ian kissing his husband’s half hard cock, making him moan and harden further.

This time there were no more interruptions, the socks in the trash, were they were supposed to be, and Mark in his arms.

Ian was none the wiser when Mark disentangled himself from the bedding and went to recover the socks to hide them. Or that was what he thought. Ian noticed and said nothing, his husband could be really silly and childish sometimes, but he was his, even if he sometimes could share him with the world.


	3. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last one and I used it for the COWT prompt: Satifaction and RPF

When the pictures came out unexpectedly early, everyone went crazy. People started messaging them both to ask about the photo shoot and there were people telling his husband how hot he was and Ian lost his mind a little. He asked for the photo to be taken down and proceeded to think about what to do with his husband.

Next time the photo was posted he was going to be ready and not get crazy with jealousy. He had to make sure that Mark remembered he was properly his, so the next time someone made a comment like “I want to suck your cock” he was not going to get mad.

When Mark came back home, he was talking with Reetu on the phone.

“Don’t worry Reetu, everything is all right. It just was too early, we were not ready. Don’t get mad with them, they already removed the photo from there”

A pause, a soft laugh. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll talk to you later. Bye”

When he turned, his smile widened at seeing Ian there, he had made preparations. Dinner was ready and set for two, the dogs were already fed and were now sleeping in the guest room so as not to disturb them.

“Oh, love! What did I do to deserve the special treatment today? I’m so lucky to have you as my husband”

“Nothing love, just wanted to surprise you. Today must have been hard for you, what with that picture all over the web and people harassing you”

“Yeah. I didn’t think it was going to cause such a turmoil. It’s not like there are no pictures of me naked around. I mean, I even did an orgy for London Spy not so long ago!”

Ian’s gaze darkened slightly at the memory, he had been so jealous then. All those people touching what was his, even worse than the naked photo shoot. He had gotten over it though. And he only had to kiss Ben and he was a trusted friend, no doubts about that.

They sat to ate dinner and talk about their days, how crazy it was that the picture had leaked before the addressed time, etc. It was a relaxing dinner and, after, they sat on the sofa to watch a movie.

It didn’t take long to convince Mark to start making out like teenagers. They loved to do that. It often lead to other things and that was were Ian had been leading them all night.

They soon forgot about the movie and moved to the bedroom. Ian undressed his husband slowly, kissing every inch of well-known skin. Moving his hands along it and teasing him where he knew he was most sensitive.

It was satisfying to know he could still make him moan like a whore with just a few touches. They were not getting younger with time and they didn’t see each other as much as usual with their different roles and works.

It had been nice the few times they were working on the same show. It also wouldn’t do to only accept those kind of roles. When they had the time, it was really satisfying to reduce his husband to a beautiful mess like he was doing.

He kissed down his neck and in that little spot under his belly button and he skimmed around his cock to teasingly bite his thighs.

“Get a move on!” moaned in frustration Mark, squirming under him. Ian didn’t let up, just kept on nipping his skin and licking in sensitive places until his husband was a beautiful, moaning, squirming, panting mess under him.

“Please Love… I need you. Stop teasing”

Only when Mark started begging did he relent. He wrapped his lips firmly around his cock and sucked while he looked blindly for the lube in the bedside table. Once he found it, he started fingering Mark, still sucking on his cock, only stopping when Mark pulled his head away.

“What? I was enjoying that!”

“I know but… Want to come with you in me. It’s so good to feel your cum in me afterwards, so satisfying” It had got something loose in him, that confession, and he decided to stop teasing his love and start with the fucking.

They were both hard as a rock and Ian quickly lubed himself up and pushed himself into his husband’s loose body.  They both sighed in pleasure and stopped to adjust for a bit, just panting and looking into each other eyes.

After the day they both had, Ian needed to claim his husband again. Make him remember where he belonged, who was actually able to make him feel so good his mind went blank and who loved him more than anyone.

“I love you” he whispered before starting to thrust in his husband’s body. The reply was suffocated by his deep moan and a messy kiss while he clung to him like his life depended on it.

Ian was thrusting his hips in him, his aim to claim his husband all over again, show him how much he cared. It was not enough, never enough.

They got in their familiar rhythm and Ian started stroking Mark’s erection while he thrust. His teeth bit down on the other’s neck and sucked a dark bruise into the tender skin. He loved to mark him up, to know he trusted him and loved him so much to let his skin be bruised up. It was all incredibly satisfying.

He tightened his grip on Mark’s cock and came in him, still thrusting and nailing his prostate if his moans were clear enough. His husband came almost instantly after him, shouting his pleasure and holding him close.

While they both came down, Ian sucked a couple more bruises on his neck and looked at his debouched companion under him, spread on the bed. They both lay there, tired and satisfied.

“I love you too, honey” whispered tiredly the ginger.

“I know” was the smug answer, followed by a pillow smashing on his face and making him laugh. They were still so childish sometimes. He loved it. He loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and especially if you waited to read the end for all the time it took me to finish.   
> Kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
